Confession
by LadyNatalieStark
Summary: Makoto Tachibana has never been in love, at least not in the way his parents talked about their relationship. His mother words: "There isn't love as beautiful and sincere as the one who is born from true friendship" echoed in his mind. Is it possible that one of those friendships could turn into love? (MakoRin Fanfic)


**Author's Note:**

Hi! It's my first time writing a boy x boy fanfic, but my love for this pairing and those beautiful MakoRin fics I found inspired me. My mother language is Spanish, so forgive me if I made any mistakes.  
Feel free to leave a comment, I'd love to hear your thoughts about my story and make new friends. Thanks a lot!

**Confession**

**Chapter I**

Makoto Tachibana was a very tall young man, with eyes as green as emeralds, soft brown hair and a beautiful smile.

Every morning, Makoto said goodbye to his parents and younger brother and sister before going to school. On his way, he always made a stop at his best friend's house, Haruka Nanase, who lived alone. Even though Haruka was a very independent guy, Makoto couldn't help but worrying about him. He was always focused on Haru, who trusted him completely. And that's because the young man with emerald eyes was not only good looking, he also had a precious heart.

Obviously, his good looks and charm weren't unnoticed at school. His gentle attitude and his disposition to help anyone in need, always smiling, were recognized by his classmates. The girls who knew him couldn't help but feel attracted to his smile and kind words, admiring him from afar. However, Makoto didn't seem to be aware of the feelings he triggered in those girl's hearts, maybe because his whole attention was focused on Haruka… at least that's what everyone thought.

Makoto has never been in love, at least not in the way his parents talked about their relationship. His mother told him many times how his father confessed to her after being friends for a really long time. He always remembered her words: "There isn't love as beautiful and sincere as the one who is born from true friendship". At that time, Makoto couldn't imagine the real meaning of that phrase, not until he discovered it by himself.

He was 17 years old and had many good friends, he felt very happy with his classmates and at the swimming club. But, as any teenager, he began to wonder if the day will come when one of those friendships would turn into something more. This kind of thoughts usually accompanied him during the night, when he listened to music with his headphones on.

"Maybe I haven't met that special person yet", the brown-haired boy said to himself while he looked at the sky full of stars. He kept looking at them, captivated by their beauty, until he decided it was time to lie down and rest. Suddenly, he realized his cellphone was on. "I have one missed call," he said, while he looked at the name on the screen:

_Rin Matsuoka_

"Rin? This late at night? Did something happen?" he thought, feeling really worried. It was almost midnight and he didn't know if he should call Rin back or wait until the next morning. However, the possibility of something bad happening to Rin or any of his friends was too much to bear. So, he builded up courage and called him back. The phone began to ring, but it wasn't until the fourth beep that he heard Rin's voice.

"H-Hello?" Rin said.

Makoto could perceive doubt in his voice.

"Rin, it's me, Makoto. I'm sorry for not answering my phone. I had my headphones on and couldn't hear your call. Did something happen? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Eh?!" Rin said, surprised by Makoto's question "No, nothing happened…I'm okay."

There was a silence. Makoto could hear Rin's breathing so he knew that he was still there.

"Are you sure you're okay? Is there something you want to tell me?" Makoto asked, confused.

Rin was a very energetic, confident guy. He loved challenges and was completely committed with reaching his own goals and dreams, virtues Makoto admired since they met during elementary school. The young man with a beautiful smile was Rin's first friend when he was transferred, so they both shared many special memories. They didn't study together anymore, but the joint practices between the Iwatobi Swim Club and Samezuka's team had allowed them to become close friends again. That's how, even though Rin said nothing was wrong, Makoto was sure that was a lie. Rin wasn't being his usual self, something must be happening…

Rin took a few more seconds to reply, and finally said: "I wanted to know if…if you had any plans for this Sunday…"

"This Sunday? No, not really. I mean, I generally stay home with my parents and the twins. Sometimes Haru joins us too, but it isn't something we planned," Makoto answered, intrigued by the sudden question.

Silence. Again.

Makoto had absolutely no idea what was on Rin's mind, but he was sure there was a reason hidden behind that weird attitude.

"…Well then, would you like to go to the movies? Gou won double tickets in a tv contest, but now she's sick so she can't go. I was wondering if…if you'd like to go with me. If you can't it doesn't matter, I do it only to not lose the tickets and I thought that you may wanna come with me. The tickets are for that movie everyone is talking about…" Rin babbled, the same Rin who seconds ago was in complete silence.

"Of course I'd like to go with you! Just tell me where and at what time and I'll be there," Makoto replied, happy and surprised at his friend's invitation.

The young man with emerald eyes was really excited. He was pretty surprised too. In that kind of situation, wouldn't Rin invite Haru instead of him? However, it's possible that Haru would've answered something like "I don't care about movies" or any of the sort. Anyway, Makoto was really happy to spend more time with one of his dearest friends.

"Ok. I'll send you a message with the details. See you," Rin said, ready to hang up.

"Rin, wait," Makoto said. "There's something I want to tell you."

"…What?" Rin asked, with doubt in his voice again.

"Thank you for inviting me. It makes me very happy to know you chose me to accompany you. Really, thank you" Makoto answered, smiling with that gorgeous smile that made girls fall for him.

"…Y-you're welcome. See ya," Rin said, hanging up immediately.

Rin wasn't being his usual self. Maybe Makoto could ask him about it on Sunday.

* * *

At the dorm, Rin was lying face down on his bed. He was still holding his cellphone in his right hand. The whole room was dark, except for his cellphone's light.

"What have I done? …Damn it, I can't believe what I just did," he said in a loud voice, hitting his pillow with his left fist. He could feel the tremble in his voice, his face was burning.

Did Makoto think it was weird to invite him? Maybe he should've said they could invite the rest of the guys. Maybe he shouldn't have called at all. Maybe he should've made up some excuse, maybe…  
If only he wasn't so impulsive and he hadn't dialed his number before thinking it over for the umpteenth time…

"I'm going to the movies with Makoto," he said to himself. He felt completely ashamed, even ridiculous. What the hell was he thinking? He had no idea how did he manage to say those words to Makoto, he couldn't believe he actually invited him.

How was he supposed to look at his face on that day? Should he call and cancel? Maybe he could excuse himself by telling Makoto that he got sick too. But then, all that effort of calling and asking him would be in vain? He was Rin Matsuoka, that insecure and shameful attitude wasn't dignifying at all. Feeling like a complete idiot, Rin decided to turn off his cellphone and going to sleep. That way, he may relax and tomorrow he'll be the same old Rin.

It didn't work. He felt so anxious that even if he put all his effort into falling asleep, his heartbeats were so loud they could be heard all over the room.

…And it's just that the charm of that tall young man, with emerald eyes, soft brown hair and beautiful smile was not noticed by female eyes only.


End file.
